


A Big Step

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened the box expecting to find a ring but instead, it was empty</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Step

The fresh afternoon air and the warm sun was perfect, in fact, the entire had felt like a blessing. Joseph felt like it’d been years since he was able to take a deep breath of fresh air without having a weight on his shoulders. Things were good now. He wouldn’t say amazing or back to normal, but they were good. Nightmares were rare and Sebastian picking up a smoke was even rarer. “I’m proud of you Seb.” He said as they sat in the part at a bench under a large tree. “Nearly two months now without a cigarette.”  
Sebastian nodded with his arms cross and head on the back of the bench. “Proud of myself too.”

Joseph pat his thigh before returning to the book he’d brought to read. When Sebastian suggested the park, Joseph knew that meant the man was opting for a nap out in the fresh air but how Sebastian could sleep on these benches was beyond him. “I was thinking we just get take out for dinner.” Joseph said as he flipped the page.

“Mm.”

“Any ideas what to get?”

“Mm.”

“Seb.”

“Sure.”

Joseph rolled his eyes, turning to face Sebastian to actually get an answer out of him when he found Sebastian’s eyes weren’t on him but on something else. He followed his partners gaze to the park not far off and instantly, Joseph saw what Sebastian was so intent on. A young girl playing in the sand with her father. “Sebastian-”

“Hey, let’s find somewhere else to sit.” He said as he got up.

Joseph watched him leave before shoving his book back into his shoulder bag and following his partner. “Sebastian, I-”

“Let’s just get Chinese like normal.” He shrugged, fishing in his pocket to pull out his keys. “You drive?”

“But, don’t you want to stay a little longer?”

“Nah. Too hot.” He tossed Joseph the keys, leaving him alone as he went towards the car.

Joseph fumbled a moment to catch the silver item, frowning after Sebastian when he did. They didn’t talk much about what happened before STEM anymore but Joseph didn’t need words to still see his partner ached to have his daughter back in his life. “Finally.” Sebastian chuckled when Joseph finally arrived at the car. “So, dinner?”

“This early in the day?”

“Yeah, why not? Our day off and if we want dinner early we can.”

Joseph rounded the car to the driver’s side, unlocking both doors as he slid into the driver’s seat. “Alright.” He looked into the rearview mirror, always frowning at the small bandage that continued to cover the stitches over his right eyebrow. They were to be taken out soon but since the laceration concerned the doctors, they kept them in longer then Joseph wanted. “Hey Glasses, we goin’?”

“Oh, yes.”

XXXXXXX

Slowly, over the next couple weeks, Joseph actually noticed something he hadn’t seen before in Sebastian’s eyes when he’d see a father and daughter together. He’d noticed the jealously, the anger and the want, but, until now, he’d always missed the thoughtful expression on Sebastian’s face, like he was considering something. What that was, Joseph didn’t know but he was eager to find out. “Gotta stay late t’night?” Sebastian asked as he pulled his new coat from the back of his chair as his trench coat was still missing.

“I don’t have too but I want to finish up these files before the weekend.”

“You don’t want me to stay?”

“No, go home. You look tired anyway.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” He offered a smile. When Sebastian shrugged and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek before leaving, Joseph slid from his desk and walked to his partners. He did feel a little guilty about snooping but Sebastian was keeping something from him and yes, he could have, should have asked but Sebastian would dart around the question like he’d done before. This way just felt…easier, even if it wasn’t necessarily right.

He first checked the three drawers and when he came up empty there, he pulled open the cabinet on the other side of the desk. On the top shelf he still found nothing but when he came to the bottom shelf, he instantly regretted looking through his partners things. Nearly shaking, he pulled out a traditional velvety black box. If this was what he believed he knew it was, he opened the box expecting to find a ring but instead, it was empty. There was a place for a ring but nothing else. “Sebastian?”

“Oda? Castellanos?”

Joseph jumped at the sudden voice, dropping the box to pop up from the kneeling position behind Sebastian desk. “Ah, evening Chief.”

The woman blinked with a cocked eyebrow. “What were you doing back there?”

“Nothing! Sebastian told he forgot something in his desk and I was grabbing it for him.”

The Chief blinked then again before losing her intense eyes. “Alright. Anyway, you’re going to be the last one in the building so lock up when you leave, will you?”

“Yes ma’am.”

He breathed out when she left, still a little confused by the empty box. He picked it up and returned it its proper place before doing as he told Sebastian he would, finishing up the files. When it was done, he organized his desk, flicked off the light and left, locking up like he was told to do. Luckily when moving in with Sebastian, home wasn’t that far away so walking home was always his ideal way of getting there, even if it was dark out.

The door opened and closed with a quiet click while Joseph removed his shoes, both wanting answers and to sleep, preferably the former first thought. “Sebastian?!” he called into the house as he moved to the living room. About to call out again, he found a red piece of paper sitting on the cushion where he normally sat on the couch. “Your sexy prince is waiting for his gorgeous partner to meet him in the love dungeon? Oh, God.” Joseph groaned but still smiled. “You have a way with words Seb.” He said with a shake of his head. Following the words of the note, Joseph made his way towards the bedroom and while he was expecting everything to be dressed up in red with rose petals decorating the room, there was nothing but the plain old room.

“Hello honey.”

Joseph jumped when Sebastian covered his eyes. “Seb, what are you doing?”

“I said come to the love dungeon, didn’t I?”

“This is the…oh, love dungeon, right?”

“Correct.” He kissed up Joseph’s neck to his ear, allowing his tongue to run along the shell of it. “You trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Then I want you to get naked and lay face down on the bed.”

Sebastian pulled away but Joseph could still feel his eyes as he stripped down. He shivered under Sebastian’s gaze when he was now fully naked, following the last order to lie on the bed stomach down, pillowing his cheek on his arm. He lay there for what felt like hours until Sebastian’s warm hands landed on his back. “Don’t fall asleep, alright?”

“Ah…okay.” Joseph sighed while Sebastian continued the massage on his back.

Sebastian focused there for a while until jumping to his legs, working his way back up his legs then jumping to his shoulders, up his arms, his hands and suddenly, he felt something cool around his finger. Forcing his reluctant eyes back open, it took him a moment to recognize the ring around his finger. When he did, he blinked multiple times before rolling over into Sebastian and kissing him. “Is this…what I think you’re asking?”

“Yeah, it is.” He wrapped Joseph in a hug. “Will you marry me?”

Joseph nodded, kissing him again. “I will Seb.” He sighed, relaxing in Sebastian’s arms. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Joseph was content to fall asleep in Sebastian’s arms. “I feel almost too old to be getting married.”

“So do I Glasses.”

Joseph sighed then pushed back enough to slip under the covers, Sebastian joining him. “You’re too old of a lot of things.” Joseph smirked.

“Yeah, sure I am.” Sebastian ruffled his hair. “Sleep. I’m gonna make us a big breakfast in the mornin’ to celebrate.”

“Mm, I can’t wait.” With another kiss, Joseph lay his head to Sebastian’s chest, feeling protected with Sebastian’s arms tight around him and loved with the silver band around his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something kind of happy and this popped out. Here you go!


End file.
